Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{2}{4}-1\dfrac{6}{13} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {1} - {\dfrac{6}{13}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} - {1} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {\dfrac{6}{13}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=18 + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {\dfrac{6}{13}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 18 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} - {\dfrac{6}{13}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 18+\dfrac{13}{26}-\dfrac{12}{26}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 18+\dfrac{1}{26}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 18\dfrac{1}{26}$